onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaido King of the Beasts
I must admit yo' beats got fatter But add subject matter on subjects that matter 'Cause it matters, yeah it matters... Archive 1 · 2 · 3 · 5 · 6 · VII Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard and Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf Since the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe article has Rokushiki techniques that Kaku uses while in his hybrid form, I was wondering if it would be alright to add Rokushiki techniques that Lucci and Jabra use while in their hybrid forms to their respective Devil Fruit articles. Vincent Dawn (talk) 17:36, January 24, 2019 (UTC) I finished adding techniques to the pages above. I was wondering, when you have the time, if you could go over the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard article. I added techniques based on the fact that Lucci used them while in his hybrid form, but I'm somewhat uncertain if Kamisori, Tekkai "Utsugi", and Rokushiki Ogi: Rokuogan are exclusive to his hybrid form. Also I haven't played the games were Soru "Kokoken", Geppo "Shukubaku", and Shigan "Sentoso" have appeared, so I'm not certain if these moves are hybrid form exclusive as well. Vincent Dawn (talk) 01:31, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Moria's Zombies again SeaTerror is using the rules against edit warring to make sure that I can't change a section without his say-so. It shouldn't be this big of a deal.-Sandwichman2449 (talk) 00:20, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Why no Charlotte Family Numbering? Why are we taking away the Charlotte Family nunmering? And were do I File a Complaint? Brian Dodd (talk) 06:49, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Fine Ok I won't fight you about this even though it was handy I still bevive its better for sorting them but I let go.Brian Dodd (talk) 07:02, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Vivre Card List I don't think she's going to budge, here is what I asked her: "Sorry to bring this up again, but do you have a source that Hammond and Gyro are part of the pack. Because while they were reported early on (on a fan forum, at least to me) this was from a black and white ad from WSJ that was difficult to make out due its size of the covers on the ad and it being grainy. The ad did clearly state that there would be skill cards for Zoro and Sanji. So with the characters on the cover being 13 plus the two skill cards and the EX card, leaves no room for them. And while the Whitebeard EX card might seem like an exception the characters featured on it (with the exception of Thatch, although he did appear in the Marineford arc) made their debut in the Summit War saga and I doubt they'll make an exception and skip over the Summit War EX card for one pack. It seems like characters should be added to the list if they are confirmed by retail sites like Amazon (despite getting Enel wrong for the first Skypiea pack), WSJ ads (and publications related to it), or the covers themselves." And here is her response: "No, I don't have a source different from the forum, but Redon rarely mislead us. Also, the 13 characters and two skill card actually support the idea that Hammond and Gyro are EX characters." To be fair they'll likely be EX characters in a later pack. But I'm worried that even if you do talk her, she'll still revert the edits. Vincent Dawn (talk) 18:55, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Chiryaku Ten'nen Maru With the name of Galdino's ship being revealed in his and Miss Goldenweek's card I think it might be time to move the description of his ship from his article to Chiryaku Ten'nen Maru's article. However I don't think I'm up to the task of further fleshing it out, since my experience so far has been adding techniques to Devil Fruit articles, switching english names for attacks to their Japanese names (that are actually in Japanese) to better to match the other article's layouts and just generally minor edits. I don't mean to sound lazy, but I don't have much experience when comes to expanding upon stub articles or overhauling them when more information has been available. Vincent Dawn (talk) 05:42, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Gear Fourth Technique or Another Technique I replace the image with GIF format sir Portgas D. Lee (talk) 05:23, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Remove Pirate occupation for Sweet Commanders but what about the All Stars for the Beasts Pirates? So you removed the Pirate occupation for the Sweet Commanders because as you said a Sweet Commander is a Pirate ok so what about the All Star for the Beasts Pirates, isn't that the same thing? Opera298 (talk) 00:23, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Alright good to know. Opera298 (talk) 00:26, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Renaming BF-36 and BF-37 I was just wondering about renaming articles BF-36 and BF-37 to Cyborg Tactics and Armored Me respectively. Even though their infoboxes have BF-36 and BF-37 as their header, they use the names for the actual fighting style in their statistics section. And if not shouldn't General Franky be renamed BF-38 to match BF-36 and BF-37. Vincent Dawn (talk) 21:23, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Someone beat me to it years ago, it didn't really seem to go anywhere. But I was wondering my original question regarding BF-36 and 37 being renamed Cyborg Tactics and Armored Me. Vincent Dawn (talk) 05:41, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Was thinking about this scene where he doesn't need to balance any force to "strech out" his neck: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GL2OXZvYsKs Also he streched just his pinky finger here: https://mangadex.org/chapter/308661/14 Hellpunch (talk) 14:21, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Sweet Commanders and All-Stars Hey, why are you allowing users to remove the pirate from the infoboxes of the All-Stars and Sweet Commanders? Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 06:16, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Okay, combatant for the Big Mom Pirates, Headliner, Gifter, and Pleasure for the Beast Pirates are also ranks. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 22:04, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Moving Techniques I was wondering if it would be alright to move Kyubi Rush and Megaton Kyubi Rush from the Noro Noro no Mi's article to Foxy's Abilities and Powers section. Both of those techniques don't appear to be connected to the Noro Noro no Mi's powers and are just rapid punch techniques used after someone is hit by the Noro Noro Beam. Vincent Dawn (talk) 21:43, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Just curious, but why was Kaido taken out from the gallery of mythic zoan users. He's still listed as a member in the mythic zoan description on the same page. Thunder Clap Any reason way an attack of the same Japanese name as that of Big Mom has a different English name? Rhavkin (talk) 20:53, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Grandpa Hyo In one of the versions I read, when Hyo mentions Hyogoro, he said "I, Hyogoro the Flower", and in another version he talks about himself when he was young and then mentions Hyogoro, so it should be Hyo. But also, someone updated the Hyo page with Hyogoro info, so I'm not sure if we need to wait to confirm, since it appears to be stated by himself.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 07:22, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Wano Country Arc Page Just so you know I am once again keeping the Story Impact notes under control by focusing on the ones that would have no meaning based on how the arc is likely to be played out (ex. Brook discovering the Poneglyph doesn't mean a thing since the Poneglyph thing will be resolved by the end of the arc). You are welcome to help me with this by changing or removing things that either are unnecessary or don't belong there right now. -Adv193 (talk) 15:19, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Den Den Do you or do you know anyone who would know?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:05, February 23, 2019 (UTC)